A Story of A Muggle, Draco Malfoy and Hope
by ThatRomantic
Summary: That was when she saw it. That was when it clicked. Draco Malfoy. The Draco Malfoy. In a Muggle bar? OneShot with three part sequel on the way.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters in this Fan Fiction

* * *

**A Story of a Muggle, Draco Malfoy and Hope  
**_By That Romantic_

She was, in a word, sad. Well, she was when it came to Harry Potter. She wasn't a freak who collected merchandise and stalked the actors in the tabloids, but she was quite geeky when it came down to it. She was full of random facts and unwanted information when it came to The Boy Who Lived and his friends... and his enemies. That was how she recognised him when they were sat at the bar of the local pub.

She was fourteen when his son was born. That she knew as a given. She was seventeen when she met him, though he was twenty-eight, turning twenty-nine two months afterward. Again a given. When he sat down next to her it didn't click straight away, after all, she had thought him a figment of someone else's imagination. She took in his appearance: platinum blonde hair sweeping beautifully in front of his eyes, pale complexion and pointed features. He did look just as she had imagined: elegantly aristocratic, gorgeous. Her eyes swept over his broad shoulders and chest down his back and to his seemingly perfect bum. He was sat on the bar stool slumped over the wooden surface; in his right hand he had his whiskey, which to him seemed to be the most interesting thing in the world. His left was rested on the bar so that his wrist was facing her. That was when she saw it. That was when it clicked. Draco Malfoy. i_The/i_ Draco Malfoy. In a Muggle bar? She was intrigued.

"Nice tattoo," she said to him, pointing at the Dark Mark. He looked up to see that she was talking to him. His brow furrowed slightly with confusion before meeting with her sharp blue eyes.

"Not really. I got it when I was a stupid kid," he said dejectedly, going back to looking at the amber liquid in his glass before drinking the contents. She decided to try a different tactic. She popped the top button of her blouse before starting again. She knew he was a married man, but what are the chances of meeting i_Draco Malfoy/i_ in this small village pub? Slim. Even if said village pub was in Wiltshire. Where the Malfoy Mansion was written to be.

"How's Scorpius?" he looked up and glared at her as soon as she mentioned his two-and-a-half year old son.

"Do I know you?" he said with little composure.

"No. I know you though. Hell, the whole world knows _you_. We also briefly met your son," she said. His tone scared her a little, but she had some kind of false confidence due to the alco-pops that she had drunk before coming out. He quirked his eyebrow at her, indicating his sudden interest. "What gets me more," she continued, "is that you're in a Muggle pub. What gives?"

"Who are you? Do you work for the Ministry? I can't believe they're tracking me! I'm not like that, I told you, I was a stupid kid!"

"Jesus, Malfoy, chill. No, I'm not from the Ministry, I'd be more subtle if I was, wouldn't I? I.e. not ask how your son is doing. No, I'm a Muggle, through and through, unfortunately."

"How do you know all this stuff, then?" When he said this she had an epiphany.

"Come with me and I'll show you. Don't look at me like that, you're married with a kid. I wouldn't do that to your wife."

* * *

A ten minute walk later and they were back at her parent's house. Thank God it was just her tonight, she didn't really want to have to explain the grown man walking through the door who was not quite old enough to be her Dad. Not to mention that she led him straight up two flights of stairs to the book shelves that held all seven books. That may seem innocent, but these bookcases stood outside the master bedroom.

"There," she said, after piling them all into his arms. He looked slightly bewildered to say the least. Once he had all of them, she tapped his arm and beckoned to follow her. They descended the flight of stairs and immediately turned left into the living room. She strode up to the DVD racks, crouched down to the 'H' section and took the five DVDs out of their place. She fanned them out to display them to him, as his hands still held all seven books she thought it best not to give him the DVDs as well.

She walked over to one of the brown leather sofas, flopped onto it and patted the space beside her. He stumbled over and sat down at the other end of the couch, dropping the books in between them.

"I still don't know how the hell you could know all this stuff about me," he said. She sighed and explained that the books were written about Harry Potter and the first seven years he was a wizard. She said that the DVDs were of the films and that they were awaiting the sixth film in about three months and that she couldn't wait. She chatted animatedly about all the stories she had discovered about him on a website called Fan Fiction and that if he were anything like the man in those stories she was amazed at how strong he truly was. All this was slightly overwhelming for Draco, he had thought he would be able to keep a low profile within the non-magical community. It seemed just his luck that he would meet a girl so enthused by a series that apparently told his life story. They laughed and joked about things, talked for hours about everything and nothing all at once. Then came the inevitable question. He had another whiskey in his hand, one of her Dad's finest. She hoped he would not mind.

"Why are you drinking anyway? And why a Muggle village pub?"

"Astoria is being... difficult. I know she's having an affair and I just wanted to drown my sorrows. I chose a Muggle place because I i_thought/i_ I wouldn't be recognised, and I chose that pub because it's not far from Malfoy Manor and I can Apparate back if I want." He shot the last of the whiskey back and stood to leave. "Thanks, I'll be going," he said, before starting for the living room door and eventually down the stairs.

"Wait!" she called after him. She ran up to him and he turned to look at her. Before she knew what she was doing she kissed him. Hard. When he pulled away his eyes were wide with shock. A girl, who confessed to being twelve years his junior, had kissed him. He looked at her properly now, to see whether she was worth kissing again. The first thing he noticed was her large breasts. She had a small waist that flared at the hips. A perfect hourglass. She was wearing a yellow spaghetti strap top with a wide v neckline, showing her cleavage off in a tasteful manner. Her deep blue jeans hugged her hips and shapely thighs flatteringly before flaring into a bootcut, making her 5'3" frame seem taller. Her brown hair was streaked with red and blonde, complimenting her pale complexion.

Why had she kissed him? As if reading his mind she spoke.

"I had to do that. I had to see if you were really as amazing as your reputation suggests. I mean how many times are you going to get to kiss a man who you thought was fictional?" He coughed and tried to gain his composure but gave up when his eyes saw her ample bosom again. He took her face between his hands and kissed her hungrily. This was wrong. They both knew it, but neither pulled back.

* * *

'What just happened?' was the first coherent thought that came to her, looking down at her naked body and the man that lay next to her. They were now in the spare room, the sun threatening to peep through the curtain.

She hadn't slept since they had finished their sexcapade. He had, but she suddenly realised that she had no idea how to deal with this kind of situation. He stirred next to her and his eyes fluttered open cautiously. She was already armed with pain killers and a glass of water for him and he took them gladly. Once he seemed to be able to talk she sat up against the metal frame behind them, arms folded over her bare chest. He smiled a dreamy I'm-still-half-asleep smile and sat back with her.

_iThis wasn't what was supposed to happen. I never wanted this to happen/i_, she thought profusely, cursing herself.

"Wow," he said, bringing her out of her thoughts, "last night i_actually/i_ happened."

"Yeah," she said weakly, "I shagged Draco Malfoy," she offered in the same weak tone as before.

"And I had the best shag I've ever had, and it was with a girl twelve years younger than me," he said slightly shocked.

"Really? Best shag?" Her thoughts suddenly started to become more confident again.

"Yeah," he said. He felt awful. Here was a fairly pretty seventeen year old girl; easily the best experience of his life, someone who knew about his past and didn't care, someone who he could easily get to know better and he couldn't have her. He was married, he had a child, he was a Wizard and a Pureblood at that and he could never have this Muggle girl who lay before him.

"You need to leave," she said, "I don't know when my parents and sister are back and your wife will wonder where you are."

"Okay," he said standing up, "see you around." He kissed her forehead and Apparated away.

* * *

She sat at the same bar for several days afterward wondering if he'd show and she'd see him again. He didn't.

On the last night, when she was about to give up hope, the barman handed her a note and said, "A man came in here and asked to give you this before you left tonight." She took the heavy parchment and opened the seal to read the letter.

_Hello,_

_I knew you'd be back so I thought it best to give this in here._

_Firstly, I want to tell you that I want to see you again and it pains me to know that I can't. I know I said my wife is having an affair, but that doesn't justify what we did. I also want to tell you that even though it was wrong, on so many levels, I don't, and never will, regret what we did that night._

_Maybe, one day, we will meet again and we will be able to do this, but not right now. I am a man who uses my head instead of my heart, and I know that more hearts will break if we decided to continue this._

_Please know that you gave me hope for my son. I am going to raise him to know that I will love him no matter who he befriends because I know I could have fallen for you. Yet, you are a Muggle and I am married, and so it could not be. There is hope for my son, though. I will not judge him if he falls in love with a Muggle, a Muggleborn, or a Half-Blood. It shan't make a difference and that is because of you._

_Thank you for opening my eyes,_

_Draco_

Tears streamed down her face as she finished reading but she smiled, because there was hope.

* * *

_Well, there you have it._

_The Muggle is based on me (I'm 18 now but I have to have it like this for storyline purposes) and the house is my home. I have to say now that I don't know whether I'd be the best shag he'd had because I am a virgin. I just thought I'd give myself a slight ego boost, I mean we'd all like to think that we are good in bed, right?_

_It's a little random but I thought of the first section randomly. I didn't know how to end it though but I knew it had to end with him leaving her because of his family._

_Hope you enjoyed it. Review please?_

**Sequel is coming!**


End file.
